ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/Noelle Fontaine
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. *'Strengths: She's compassionate, a hard worker, and a very reliable & trustable person.' *'Weaknesses: She overexerts herself and judges herself too harshly. She's a neat freak.' 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? *'She wants to attend a no-maj uni and be able to study all those topics that were off-limits - for the most part - at Ilvermorny. She wants a no-maj experience, to live through what many witches and wizards are deprived of.' 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? *'Probably going out shopping with Levina.' 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *'Her wand, for obvious reasons.' *'A locket with a picture with her mother, father and Savannah. It holds a lot of sentiment.' *'A friendship bracelet whose other half is owned by Levina - it was the first thing they ever really exchanged. It's special to her.' *'Her vault key. She needs access to money, y'know? For shopping emergencies and all.' *'Her bookshelf. With all of the books in it. Yes. She's still a secret nerd, y'know.' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? *'There isn't really anything she'd change. Well, aside from adding a shopping center, but whatever.' 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? *'Probably Horned Serpent, just 'cause Levina and Andrew were sorted into that house.' The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Noelle is a perfectionist. She's very meticulous with details, especially if her work is important. She's a hard working person, you can't ever take that away from her whenever you describe her. It goes to the point she overworks and overexerts herself. In that aspect, she's a very responsible and reliable person. She always meets deadlines, even if she goes the extra mile to seem even more impressive. She's a neat freak, too. She can't stand messes. Though undiagnosed, Savannah and Raphael have the tendency to tease her over having OCD. She gets really cranky and irritable when there's a mess, no organization whatsoever. Noelle is also filled to the brim with raw passion. When she goes about something, she goes about it good. She's very passionate about a lot of things, especially if it's over a topic within her area of expertise. It titters onto overconfidence, but it's something she generally knows how to handle. She makes it seem cute, not too bad, rather than overbearing and annoying. She's a kind hearted person, with nothing but everyone's best interests in mind. She tries to help everyone out equally, but never trust her to pick you over someone she's fiercely loyal towards and protects without a second thought. She isn't solitary, either, so she quite the social life; for her to function properly, she needs her friends surrounding her. Noelle considers some of her better skills to be the ones no-majs more commonly have, like art and writing and painting. Noelle also has a thing for science, especially things like chemistry and physics. Science makes more sense to her than magic ever has. She knows the periodic table by heart. She wants to attend a no-maj college, but the odds of that ever occurring are highly doubtful. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Manon Devareux was a woman with a love of travel, a weakness for accents, and a tendency to forget to pack contraception when going on trips. One of her first trips was to America, where she met Noelle's father, Raphael. Raphael was your typical American man. He held a great love for beer and football, and was a wizard. Okay, so maybe saying he was your average man was a bit of a stretch. Manon had first met Raphael in New Orleans. It was very crowded, mostly because it was Mardi Gras and who didn't love to spend it in New Orleans? Come on, it was a given. Raphael had immediately fallen for her looks, like previous men had. I mean, who wouldn't? Manon was gorgeous. As Raphael - no - they were both quite drunk, they began to flirt. One thing led to another, and Manon ended up the next morning with a horrible headache in a motel, with a sleeping Raphael next to her. Manon, being the lovely woman she was, woke him up. Though the lovely part is questionable. Who'd want to wake up their one night stand, let alone make conversation with them? After a few quick apologies and a few other things, she left. A few weeks after they'd slept together, Manon began to gain the symptoms she'd gone through once or twice already. She didn't get around to the point she had loads of offspring running around, but she did have one or two little accidents out and about. She did have a faulty memory, which she tended to blame when she forgot contraceptives. Or maybe it was how involved she was those nights? Regardless, she had kids. Once she went to the doctor, and it was confirmed she was pregnant, she called Raphael. Their numbers had been one of the few things they had exchanged. Why? To this day, Manon isn't entirely sure. It's just something she was used to by now, since she'd gotten knocked up so much. Better safe than sorry, right? By then, Manon had already left for her next travel destination. In that phone call, she revealed she already had kids, and so Raphael, taking pity on the woman he'd slept with, told her he'd raise the child. Manon hastily agreed. Nine months later, Noelle Amelia Fontaine was born in Manhattan, New York, where Manon had been living for the past month. Raphael wanted her to give birth in America, so she didn't have to fly their newborn daughter over. Plus, of course, it meant less headaches for him in terms of citizenship and passports. Anyways, Manon was, as a matter of fact, the one that chose the child's name. She thought Noelle was a beautiful name, and so that was her first name. Raphael agreed. Not to mention, the name was French, and since both parents were of French descent, it seemed fitting. She'd left Raphael to decide his daughter's middle name, which he chose Amelia, for it was a very common American name, not to mention it was his late sister's, so it held a lot of sentiment. Growing up, Noelle was very close to her father and half-sister, Savannah. It turned out that Raphael had a daughter not more than a year older than Noelle. Savannah was the result of a one-night-stand. She was left in Raphael's care simply because her mother didn't want her. It wouldn't be a lie say their father got around, too. He has - easily - a few unrecognized kids running around, out and about. Back to them, though - this came in handy, the whole older siblings business way, as Savannah loved Noelle too much to let her get in trouble. The latter would use this to her advantage by causing trouble, and having Savannah cover her. Most of the time, however, they got caught. Their father made sure both kids knew they had magical heritage, though, by taking them with him on his quidditch matches; he was a chaser, for the American team the Fitchburg Finches. If they were magical, which Raphael wasn't so sure of, they'd be half-bloods. He did receive his confirmation when Noelle's older half-sister made their fish tank explode. Savannah was just seven. Noelle, on the other hand, had been so terrified she'd made the nearby windows explode. Their magical signs literally piggy back rode off each other. While the girls were scared, at first, Raphael did a good job at soothing those worries. He personally couldn't be happier, evident in the way he taught them quidditch with enthusiasm. Savannah proved that she'd be a great beater, with potential of becoming a professional quidditch player. Noelle, on the other hand, has never truly liked quidditch. Don't get her wrong - she loves the sport. She loves watching it and the players, too, because Jesus fuck they're hot as hell. She knows the rules like the back of her hand. She's just never been interested in playing it. Her thing was - and still is - shopping. Really, you don't want to get involved with her if it's in regards to new clothes. Since Savannah was just a year or so older than Noelle, she received her letter for Ilvermorny before Noelle. Raphael gave her the chance to stay and let him home-school her (as well as expand her quidditch skills), or attend Ilvermorny. Savannah chose the former. A year later, Noelle received her letter and was given the same options as her half-sister by her father, which... to be fair, didn't make much sense, considering her lack of interest in that field. Obviously, she chose to attend Ilvermorny. She began the August that followed, as a first year. It was in the train that she met Levina Grant - a fellow first year. By extension, she met Andrew Grant. To be honest, she wasn't all too interested in befriending Andrew, but the twins were like two peas in a pod and she didn't want to separate them. She knew she'd lose, and Levina seemed too great to lose. It was like that, she made two friends. The friendship has grown and developed, until Noelle made a life changing realization in the summer prior to fifth year. She had feelings for her best friend. The fact that her feelings have developed, intensified, as time has gone on, hasn't made matters any easier. She didn't really know she was bi until then. She'd always been into boys until then. She'd kissed and flirted with them enough to know there was an interest. She's just never come out to anyone, in fears of major rejection. She's heard of enough coming outs gone wrong, and the last thing she needs is to feel that kind of pain. Her family and friends are everything to her. She's in sixth year now, and she knows she's officially screwed. She's a closeted bisexual and in love with her female best friend. How wonderful. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Her FC is Lili Reinhart. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) None 6) What year is your character in? Sixth OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 4/0 iirc ---- Pukwudgie and Horned Serpent have chosen Noelle. Please bold her house choice. :) αяє ωє тнє ¢уηι¢αℓ уσυтн? (talk) 14:31, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Category:Sorted